


Fairy Tail Academy

by NariKarma26



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariKarma26/pseuds/NariKarma26
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a member of the rich Heartfilia family, has been homeschooled since the age of four. Now, as she enters her Junior year of High School, she's finally admitted into a real school...although halfway through the year with only three months of school left...Anyway, once she arrives at her new school, someone takes notice in her, the shy geek from out of town, and that someone turns out to be Natsu Dragneel, the most popular boy in school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okee, sorry for not finishing my other works and kinda just leaving them askew...but I haven't really had the inspiration...
> 
> That's enough of that, ok so I'm sorry for this being bad, as it's only my second Fairy Tail fanfic, and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Just so you know, I absolutely and fully support NaLu, while I hate the very idea of NaLi...but I thought it would put a good vibe for supporters of other ships if I threw basically everything in here
> 
> Okee, sorry for the waste of space for these notes but one last thing, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, Hiro Mashima does. 
> 
> Anyone who read these notes all the way through, you're awesome. Now,on with the fanfic!

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

The figure under the covers groaned as her hand slowly escaped from the warmth of the blanket to hush the annoying alarm clock. Then, she quickly recoiled her hand and curled up even further as if to go back to sleep, but sadly, this didn't work out quite as well as she had planned as someone knocked on her door, forcing Lucy to sit up in a somewhat presentable fashion.

"Miss Lucy!" A cheerful voice from the other aide of the door yelled, "it's time to wake up miss Lucy, or you'll be late for your first day if school!"

"Ugh," Lucy let out another groan, but obliged to the voice and got out of bed. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it, peering out into the hallway just in time to see a small woman rounding the corner.

Lucy sighed, closing the door with one hand, and then turning around to lean on it afterwards, sliding to the floor before long. Lucy zoned out, thinking about her new school, not a care in the world at the moment. That is, until she saw the clock.

"7:10! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!" Lucy screamed fearfully, as she ran over to the clock to pick it up. 

After she saw her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she threw the clock down onto her pink, frilly bed covers and ran into her closet to find the school uniform they had bought for her he other day. 

She basically ripped her sleepwear, which was just some stretchy shorts and a thin tank top, off of her body and threw on her uniform. Once on, she picked out some black boots, brushed through her blonde hair, brushed her teeth, and bolted out of her bedroom door with her backpack dragging behind her as she ran through the halls.

She turned the corner into the large kitchen and almost knocked over one of the maids, "Well good morning, Miss Lucy. I see you're in a rush, hmm?" Lucy stood there, trying to regain her balance and state of mind, once retrieves, she simply nodded. "Mmhmm! Today's my first day of real school!" She yipped excitedly.

While Lucy was talking, the maid's face brightened up and a smile now played on her lips, "Congratulations, Miss Lucy! Now you vetter hurry, or you'll be late!" The maid said happily, patting Lucy on the shoulder and stepping aside so Lucy could pass.

Lucy wasted no time, and ran right past the maid with a smile plastered onto her face. She reached the front door and opened it quickly, resulting in the creation of a small breeze. "I'm off!" Lucy yelled cheerfully through the large house, before walking outside and shutting the door behind her. 

"Miss Lucy, I have your ride." Capricorn stated with little emotion, from the car parked in front of her. Holding the door open, Capricorn motioned Lucy to come forward, which she did happily,smiling at Capricorn as she climbed into the vehicle. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 MINUTES LATER...  
After about ten minutes, Lucy reached her new school, Fairy Tail Academy. As they drove closer, Lucy pressed her face against the window to look at the gigantic building, almost like a kid in a candy shop. This sight caused Capricorn to form a little smile, which Lucy failed to notice. 

Once Capricorn parked in front of the school, Lucy turned and hugged him, surprising Capricorn slightly. After he realized what was going on,he hugged her back. "Thank you, Capricorn. I'll see you after school." Lucy said happily in his ear, her voice growing in enthusiasm when she reached the word 'school'. "Good luck, and have a good day, Miss Lucy." Capricorn said softly, reaching behind Lucy to open the door. 

After their embrace, Lucy flashed one last smile at Capricorn, and then turned and got out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, Capricorn drove away, careful to avoid hitting a student crossing the road.

With Capricorn out of sight, Lucy began making her way to the front of the school, gaining a few stares and sly remarks from some as she walked by, mainly guys. As she neared the doors, she broke out in a slight jog, which just caused more ruckus from the guys around her.

Once inside the building, she immediately asked directions to the principals office from a certain blue haired student. "Hi, by any chance,could you direct me to the principals office, please?" Lucy asked politely, putting forth her best smile. "Of course!" The blue haired girl said happily, "it's a little complicated though, so could I just show you instead?" She said, already motioning to grab Lucy's elbow to lead her. "Thank you so much, that would be great!" Lucy said happily, as she and the blue haired girl turned to walk to the principals' office. 

"By the way, my name's Levy. What's yours?" Levy asked as they walked past the other students, most of which were boys who decided to gawk at Lucy. "Me? Oh, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled brightly at Levy.

"Mind if I call ya 'Lu-chan' instead?" Levy asked, a smile on her face as well. "Of course not, I like the sound of it actually." Lucy responds.

They turn a corner and stop in front of a big wooden door with a plack the read 'principal' nailed on it at around eye level. "Well, Lu-chan, I'll see you later at lunch,you can sit with me!" She says happily, opening the door for Lucy.

"Thanks, Levy, I'll see ya later" Lucy says,walking into the room as Levy closed the door behind her. Lucy looked behind her, expecting to see Levy, bit only a door was in her sight, she sighed slightly about having to do this alone, but figured she had no choice. 

Lucy then made her way over to the receptionist, a pretty young lady with white hair and a single pony tail foe her bangs. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy began, gaining the attention of the receptionist. " I just transferred here from home schooling and was told to visit the principal first?" The receptionist smiled, looking through her paperwork for the information. "Ah yes, here it is!" She said happily, holding out a paper to Lucy. "He's finishing up with another student right now, but he'll be right with you." She said, motioning Lucy to sit down. Lucy did as told, and sat down in the closest chair.

"So..." Lucy began, looking at the name plack on the receptionists' desk for her name, "Mrs. Alterman, have you worked here long?" Lucy asked, trying to fill the silence. "Hmm?" Mrs. Alterman asked. "Oh, I'm not Mrs. Alterman!" She said,breaking out into a slight giggle. "My name's Mirajane Strauss, I'm a student here in my senior year, and I'm just filling in for Mrs. Alterman while she's on sick leave for extra credit." Mirajane finished. "Oh...sorry about that.." I said, a little embarrassed as I scratched the back of my head. "But please, call me Mira." Mira added happily.

Lucy smiled at Mira's openness, nodding in reply.

After a few minutes of talking about the school and what happens here, with Mira answering all of Lucy's questions, the separate door leading to the principals office opened. From it, a pink haired boy stepped out, an annoyed look on his face. Behind him, a short, old man followed, saying, "Now I don't want to see you in here again, you hear me Dragneel." The principal said sternly, only now taking notice of Lucy.

"Ah, Ms. Heartfilia! So glad you could make it!" The principal spoke happily, his tone of voice drastically changing for the better as he now looked over at Lucy. This caught the attention of the pink haired boy, and he followed the principals' gaze to Lucy, where his eyes met hers. 

When their eyes met, the pink haired boy's mouth dropped open slightly, breaking eye contact to look her up and down. Lucy ignored this and looked back towards the principal.

"Please follow me, Ms. Heartfilia." The principal said, turning to go back in his office. Lucy hurriedly got up to follow him, she walked oast the pink haired boy, his eyes still locked onto her figure. Once past the boy, Lucy hurried into the the principals' office and shut the door behind her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu continued to stare at the door of the principals' office the blonde had just gone through, for what seemed like forever, that is until Mira snapped him back into reality. 

"Natsu, you should be getting to class, the bell's about to ring for first period." Mira said, looking down at the paperwork in front of her.

"Yah, okay." Natsu said, turning away from the door and towards Mira instead.

"Hey, Mira?" Natsu asked, slightly dazed.

"Yah, Natsu. What is it?" She asked, diverting her attention back to him.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked,pointing behind him at the door to the principals' office.

"Oh, the blonde?" Mira asked, a smile beginning to play on her lips.

Natsu just nodded in response, his mind wandering elsewhere until Mira spoke again.

"Oh, that's Lucy Heartfilia. She just got transferred here, having been homeschooled before now." Mira answered, looking at how Natsu reacts.

It takes a moment,but Natsu finally says something as he walks out into the hallway, just loud enough for Mira to hear. "Ah, is that so..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Heartfilia, please take a seat." The principal said, motioning her to sit in one of the seats in front of his desk. "O-of course" Lucy said, nervousness spreading over her.

Lucy quickly walks away from the door and sits in one of the twin chairs, facing the principal with a nervous look on her face.

"No need to be scared, child. Please, relax. My name is Mra.Dreyar and I'm the principal here at the academy, but please, just call me Makarov." He said with a cheery tone in his voice.


	2. Meeting Lisanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is finally officially admitted into Fairy Tail Academy, and is having a wonderful first day. That is, until popular girl Lisanna Strauss decides she wants to have some fun during lunch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.
> 
> And sorry if I'm a little late with this chapter...

"M-Mr. Makarov, p-pleasure to meet you." Lucy said, forcing a smile to her lips through her nervousness. 

"Pleasure is all mine Ms. Heartfilia. Now, first things first, welcome to our school, I think you'll fit in quite nicely here." Makarov said happily, picking up a pen as he talked and twirling it between his fingers.

"T-thank you sir, I'm very happy to be here." Lucy stated quickly, trying to be as polite as possible. Lucy's eyes wandered around the room as she spoke, taking specific interest in a photo of the celestial spirits hanging on the wall.

"That's good to hear, Ms.Heartfilia. Now, to move on, let's discuss your schedule." Makarov stated, picking up a folder of papers and flipping it open to retrieve a small, yellow paper. 

"Ah! Here it is!" He said, holding the paper up in joy. Lucy continued to eye the photo of the spirits until Makarov spoke once more, then quickly turned back to look at him. 

Makarov was smiling smugly, looking at Lucy with a weird grin on his face. "Anyway," he began, quickly changing his expression back to normal. "You came quite late in the year, so there was a very limited amount of choices for your subjects this year." Makarov said, looking back and forth between the yellow paper and Lucy's curious gaze.

"T-that's quite alright, I-I was expecting that." Lucy said, hanging her head low in disappointment. Makarov saw this, and a smile spread over his lips once more.

"Well, my child." Makarov said, gaining the blonde's attention once more. "Even though the choices were slim, I was still able to find some good classes for you that I think you will enjoy." Makarov said happily, handing the yellow paper across the big desk to Lucy.

Lucy quickly snatched the paper from his hands, eyeing the slip with building curiosity. Eyes growing wide as she read over her classes. "M-Mr. M-Makarov sir..." she trailed off in disbelief.

"Yes, child?" He asked, happy with Lucy's expression.

Lucy looked up from the paper to meet Makarov's gaze, tears streaming down her face.

"Why child, what could ever be the matter?" Makarov said, his happiness being replaced with concern as he spoke.

Suddenly, Lucy was out of her chair across from him, and kneeling right beside him, wasting no time to embrace him into a warm hug. Surprised, Makarov let out a wheeze of air at the sudden compression, his smile soon returning.

"T-thank you sir," Lucy said into his shoulder, tears still streaming down her face. "Thank you so much!" Lucy's tears becoming greater in number,causing Lucy to begin sobbing.

After a couple minutes, Lucy pulled away and looked at Makarov straight in the eye, cheeks tear-stained but a smile on her lips. Makarov looked down upon her with a smile on himself as well.

"Stand up, child. The bell is about to ring for first period,and we can't have you being late on your first day." He said, motioning for Lucy to stand up and grab her bag and schedule. 

Lucy quickly stood up, brushed off her legs, and rushed to grab what she had been instructed to, turning to Makarov one last time before leaving.

"G-goodbye sir, and thank you again." Lucy said, giving a little wave as she turned to leave, pausing when she heard his voice again.

"Goodbye, child. And remember, the room numbers are written on the back!" Makarov yelled after Lucy as she exited his door and wandered into the main office.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once in the main office, Lucy looked around happily for the white haired senior, Mirajane. Only to be met with an empty room. 

Lucy just shrugged and looked at her schedule once more, giggling in delight,and hen checking the om number for her first class. 

The warning bell rang, Lucy quickly gathered her things, and ran out the office towards her first class, only stopping when she reached the door. 

She checked the plack outside the door, which labeled the room number and subject taught, smirking seeing she was at the correct room.

Lucy looked down the halls once more, realizing no one else was there,she quickly opened the door and stepped in.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucy stepped inside the classroom, only to be met by a loud ruckus coming from both the students yelling, and the teacher trying to shut them up.

Not wanting to cause a commotion, Lucy quickly went and sat in the back next to a certain blue haired girl she had met this morning. She quietly sat down, taking out a pencil and her new notebook for future use before looking up to see all eyes on her, and dead silence.

A blush quickly began spreading across Lucy's cheeks as she looked out upon the crowd in front of her. "Ms. Heartfilia, I presume?" The teacher asked, looking at Lucy as well. Blank expressions covering everyone's faces.

"Y-yes," she said nervously, looking directly at the teacher, trying to avert her eyes from everyone else's stares. 

The teacher smiled, noting her shyness. Then, he looked out at the rest of the class, holding a hand out to gesture towards Lucy.

"Everyone, this is Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, and she will be joining our class from today forth until graduation. Please be kind to her, as she is new here and doesn't know of anything quite yet." He finished. Looking towards Lucy once more, who's blush had doubled in size across her face in embarassment. 

"By the way, Ms. Heartfilia," the teacher began once again. "I'm Mr. Jeel." The teacher finished, taking pride in his name. 

Before Lucy could respond, Mr. Jeel had moved on. "Now, let's pick it up from where we left off last cla-" he suddenly paused, turning his attention back to Lucy. "Ms.Heartfilia, are you caught up to our current curiculum?"

"O-of course, I made sure of it." Lucy said slowly, taking her textbook out of her bag as she spoke. "Good, that saves us a lot of time. Now if you would, please turn to page 441 and..." Mr. Jeel paused slightly, going over what to say next in his head. "...Levy, could you start reading please." He finished.

The blue haired girl next to Lucy perked up at the last sentence, quickly flipping through the pages until she stopped and smiled at the words. "Ahem, 'The Aztec people were a tribe of Indians that thrived during the....'" she spoke with joy as she went over he words with grace, not messing up a single time. Lucy was too caught up in the words to realize the pink haired person next to her leaning closer. Until...

Suddenly, there was a random poke on her shoulder, Lucy tensed at the sudden contact. She then quickly looked over to the source.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There sat a pink haired boy, maybe a year older then she was, a goofy smile on his face as he waved a little to Lucy.

"Hey, so you're the new girl, huh?" He asked, taking a goofy tone to match his smile.

Lucy's cheeks began to heat up, she just shook her head up and down to signal that his statement was correct.

"Luce was it?" He asked, this time with a more serious tone.

"L-L-Lucy...actually..." she said quietly, trying to avert her attention back to the text book.

The pink haired boy ignored her clear discomfort, and spoke again, staying within a whisper. "Well, my name's Natsu Dragneel. Anyways, Luce, could you tell me the page number, I'm kinda lost." Natsu said,scratching the back of his head with another goofy grin playing on his face.

"P-page 441..." Lucy said quietly, still attempting to avoid looking at him,although failing miserably.

"Thanks, Luce!" Natsu said cheerfully, quickly flipping to the page.

Not five minutes had gone by before Natsu became bored, and his eyes started wandering. Stopping at the blonde sitting next to him. He looked at her for a solid minute before noticing a weird looking bracelet around her wrist in the shape of miniature wood logs.

"That's a nice bracelet you got there," Natsu said with a smirk, looking over at Lucy's left wrist. "Although it looks a bit worn and old, huh?" He asked cocking his head to one side in confusion, yet still maintaining a whisper.

"Y-yah, i-it's a bit old...b-but I-I got it in 7th grade, so that'd be why..." Lucy mumbled, trailing off at the end. 

Natsu stayed quiet, mentally thinking if what to do next when he saw a blush creep onto her cheek. He began to lean over his desk, coming closer to Lucy with each passing second, until he was practically on top of her. From this distance, Natsu could clearly see the Lucy's blush growing brighter across her pale cheeks. Natsu smirked once more, this time a satisfied look accompanying it. He then leaned even closer to Lucy, their noses almost touching. 

When this happened, Lucy's blush grew even brighter than before, making his smirk grow wider. Lucy began breathing rapidly, looking anywhere but at Natsu. 

Then, Mr. Jeel finally broke the long silence between the two, "Ahem," he fake coughed, trying to gain their attention. "Mr. Dragneel, would you please move away from Ms. Heartfilia?" Mr. Jeel asked, slightly annoyed. The pair quickly jumped apart from one another, only to find the entire class staring at them.

Lucy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates,her blush taking over her face completely. Meanwhile, Natsu just kept looking back and forth between the other teens in the room and Lucy, an almost possessive-like smile playing on his lips. "Now then, let's get back to the lesson. Ms. Heartfilia, would you mind explaining what was just read to the class?" Mr. Jeel asked, Lucy looking dumbstruck until he spoke again. "Ms. Heartfilia? Something wrong?" Mr. Jeel asked, concern beginning to form on his face as he looked at the still-blushing Lucy. Lucy immediately snapped back into reality, grabbing her textbook from in front of her, and speaking softly. "U-uhm, so-sorry...o-okay. 'The Aztec indians first became known around..."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 HOURS LATER  
As Natsu walked over to his table for lunch, he saw Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Grey, and Juvia already sitting down. Jellal and Loke were still in line for food. Natsu took a quick glance around to see Lisanna sitting over at another table with her friends. "Hey, guys!" Natsu said happily, plopping down next to Gray. As he situated himself, he got an array of 'heys', 'yos', and 'what's ups' from around the table.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"T-thanks..." Lucy mumbled, forcing a smile at the lunch lady as she handed her a tray full of food. "Of course deary!" The lunch lady said cheerfully. "And remember to come back for seconds to get some meat on your bones!" She yelled after Lucy as she shuffled her way down the center of lunch tables, somehow managing to earn a few glares, making Lucy look down at her feet to avoid them. 

All of a sudden, Lucy had a face full of sloppy joe and milk smashed into her face. Lucy stumbled backwards blindly, until she felt a leg shoot out behind her ankles, making her fall straight to the hard ground with a loud, 'THUD'! From the ground, Lucy could hear a crowd of laughter surrounding her, growing more intense by the second.

A stray tear began to run down Lucy's cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, along with the disgusting meat from the sloppy joe covering her eyes, immediately regretting having done so. A beautiful girl who looked a lot like Mira except with short hair, loomed over her, glaring with an angry look right into Lucy's brown eyes. Eyes which quickly filled with tears as a foot collided with the side of Lucy's stomach.

Lucy fought back screams, as another foot hit her face. After the white haired girl had made the first move, her 'groupies' had joined in on the unexpected beating. Although she didn't want to, a scream finally escaped her lips, but was cut off and hushed when a foot slammed down on her throat, causing Lucy to spit up blood.

"Lis, I think that's enough," an unknown, outside voice said, hidden within the crowd. Lucy looked up, eyes barely open, only to see a hand being placed on the white haired girls' shoulder,and a bush of pink hair stepping out of the crowd.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Natsu saves Lucy from Lisanna's harsh lunch-time torment, things begin to click, and Lucy's life takes a change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Sooooooooooo sorry it's taken this long to post another chapter
> 
> 2-I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.
> 
> 3-I hope you enjoy!

BACK AT NATSU'S TABLE  
As Natsu took his seat next to Gray, he slapped him on the back, in the mood for a good brawl.

"What the hell, dude?!" Gray cursed out at him, somewhat surprised at Natsu's actions. Natsu just stared at him blankly, seeing he wasn't in the mood,

Natsu decided to shrug it off, and turned his attention towards the others at the table. "Have you guys heard anything about the new girl?" He asked, aiming the question mainly at the guys.

Levy perked up at this and spoke enthusiastically, "Do you mean Lu-chan? I met her this morning, she seems really sweet. And don't we sit next to her in 1st period?" She asked, aiming the last part of her answer at Natsu.

"You're talking about Luce, the blonde, right?" Natsu asked, dumbfounded.

"You just met her this morning, and you already got a nickname for her?" Gajeel asked with a mocking tone. Natsu just nodded, trying to ignore him. "Well if you guys can come up with nicknames," he spoke, motioning at Levy and Natsu, " then I will too. Hmm...how about, Bunny Girl! There we go, hehe!" Gajeel finished with a cocky smirk.

"How the heck do you get 'Bunny Girl' from the names 'Lu-chan' and 'Luce'? You haven't even met her yet!" Levy whisper-shouted at Gajeel, lightly knocking him upside the head.

Gajeel rubs the spot on his head, even though it hadn't hurt. "Oi! What was that for, Shrimp!?" Levy just ignored him and smirked, putting her attention back on her food.

Suddenly, Erza and Juvia chime in, having stayed quiet up until now. "Juvia thinks Levy had good reasons to hit you Gajeel-kun," Juvia looks yo her left at Gray and continues speaking. "Doesn't Gray-sama support Juvia?" She asked with puppy dog eyes, which made Gray sigh and nod his head in agreement.

Erza then decides to speak, causing everyone to halt the argument that had just begun. "You really shouldn't judge people before you meet them Gajeel-" Erza began, but was abruptly cut off by Loke and Jellal as they ran up to the table, practically tripping over each other.

"Hey guys, what's wrong-" Natsu began, getting cut off before he could finish like Erza had. "You guys gotta come quick," Loke said, almost out of breath. "Lisanna's beating someone up again, the crowd was too big for us to see who though..." Jellal finished. 

Just then, a pain-filled scream rang through the cafeteria, gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

Natsu was the first one to stand up and begin running towards the source of the scream, he pushed his way through the crowd until he saw Lisanna and managed to place a hand on her shoulder, saying "Lis, I think that's enough" before stepping completely out of the crowd.

"Oh, Natsu," Lisanna whined. "You take the fun out of everything." Before she could continue though, a rough sounding cough stole Natsu's attention. 

He looked down at the disgruntled figure on the floor before him, and gasped at the sight.

It was Lucy. 

Her entire top half of the front of her shirt was covered in blood, no doubt it was hers. There were cuts all over her face, accompanied by bruises starting to form. 

Lucy looked up at him weakly, making eye contact for a split second before letting her head fall to the ground with a thunk. "Luce..." Natsu said, just loud enough for Lisanna to hear.

"Excuse me?" She asks, forcing Natsu's attention back on her. "What are you doing going around and giving pigs like this," she pauses to kick Lucy again in the side of her stomach, gaining a stifled cry. "Cute little nicknames? It's totally innapropriate." Lisanna scoffs.

Natsu stares at Lisanna in horror, the crowd around them had grown silent, listening intently. "D-Disgusting?" Natsu questioned.

"Well, duh." Lisanna said, looking back down at the bloodied Lucy,

"If anything is disgusting, it's you." Natsu said flatly, gaining a gasp of surprise from Lisanna and her 'groupies'. "You heard me. Luce hasn't done anything to you, in fact, it's her first damned day in this school, and you take it upon yourself to beat her up?" Natsu states, silence surrounding him as he speaks in a threatening tone. 

"What reasons do you even have?" He questions. "I-I..." Lisanna stutters. "That's right, you don't have anything to support this, 'cause you're just a bitch who's itching to become an attention whore." He says, this time with attitude and a few 'oohs' from in and around the crowd.

Lisanna is at a loss for words, as are her 'groupies' who continue to stare at Natsu in utter disbelief. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HURT LUCE?" He screamed, reaching his limit. 

At that, Natsu turns away from a still speechless Lisanna and screams at Gray. "Yo, Gray! Get over here and help me!" Gray is within the small circle surrounding Lisanna, Natsu, and the now unconscious Lucy before Natsu even finishes his sentence. 

Once there, Gray immediately spots Lucy and stops in his tracks, staring at her bloodied body. "My god..." he says quietly before returning to reality.

Natsu had already kneeled down and put one of Lucy's arms around his shoulder. "Give me a hand, would ya?" He asks impatiently. Gray wastes no time and flings Lucy's other arn over his shoulder. 

As Natsu and Gray walk out of the crowd, people step aside to make room for them. As soon as they're out of the crowd though, they book it for the nurse's office, only slowing down to tell the rest of their group where they're headed so they could follow, and to open the doors to the cafeteria.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they continue to race towards the nurse's office, Gray begins speaking cautiously. 

"Hey, Natsu?" Gray asks.

"Yah, what's up?" Natsu asks, distracted by recent events.

"Have you ever seen injuries this bad inflicted by a school fight?" Gray asked, glancing from Lucy's motionless body to the halls in front of him.

Natsu just shook his head, trying to stay calm in this horrible situation.

From behind them, Levy is silently crying at the sight of Lucy as they continue towards the nurse's office on the other side of the building. "Levy, it'll be fine. SHE will be fine." Erza said, giving her a reassuring smile as they ran. 

"Oi, Salamder!" Gajeel yelled at the salmon haired boy in front of them, "how's Bunny Girl holding up?" 

"I...I don't know...s-she's not moving at all..." Natsu trailed off, seeing the door to the nurse's office a few feet ahead.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natsu used his foot to burst through the door to the nurse's office, causing a loud crash as it was hit the wall behind it. 

"Ms. P!" Natsu shouts, practically dropping Lucy. "Y-you gotta help her, please!" 

"What is it you damned child-" she began, turning around to face them, but stopping mid sentence when she saw the state Lucy was in.

"Bring her here, lay her down on the table" She snapped back and began barking orders, but Natsu and Gray obliged and placed her down on the examination table, stepping away to give her room.

Ms. P started to check Lucy's wounds, but sighed in defeat, quickly straightening herself back up and hurrying to the phone, pausing before she reached it to say, "the poor girls' wounds are too bad to be treated here at the school, she'll have to go to the hospital." And with that, Ms. P picked up the phone and began to dial.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After only about five or so minutes, an ambulance arrives to take Lucy to the hospital.

The medics quickly load her in and then say, "since this is a special case, one friend and the school nurse may accompany her to the hospital" he said, looking around the group. 

Ms. P immediately climbed into the cabin and took a seat next to the unconscious Lucy. Natsu was about to speak up, when Levy suddenly jumped into the cabin and took a seat next to. Ms. P, an extremely worried and tear-stained face accompanying her. 

With that, the medics slammed the doors of the ambulance closed and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

Leaving Natsu, and the rest of the group in their wake, staring after the white vehicle in shock.


	4. Father Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucy was viciously beaten up by Lisanna, Natsu having come to her rescue and rushed her to the nurse, Lucy's injuries prove to fatal for a school nurse to handle. So Lucy is quickly rushed to the hospital, accompanied by Ms. P and Levy. But what will happen when they reach the hospital? Many surprises await the blonde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I DON'T own Fairy Tail
> 
> -have a good read

Slowly, Lucy begins to open her eyes, only to be met with a blinding white and a multitude of voices surrounding her.

"Is Lu-chan going to be okay? Her injuries were...just..so bad..." a voice to her left speaks up, undoubtedly Levy's.

"Please...I-we, we need to see Luce again, please..." a voice at the end of her bed speaks up hurriedly, Natsu of course.

Wait. Natsu? What was he doing here? Actually...what am I doing here, and where am I anyway?

"Please calm down you two, I'll tell all of you about Ms. Heartfilia's symptoms and such if needed." A motherly toned voice comes from my right, almost next to Lucy's head.

"Please do!" Both Natsu and Levy shout at the same time, making Lucy wince at the loudness. As soon as Lucy had moved though, the room became silent, the sound of rushed breathing the only thing audible.

Suddenly, someone jumped on Lucy, embracing her in an extremely tight hug, which in turn, caused Lucy's eyes to open completely.

"LUCY!!!!!!!!!!" Was all the brown eyed girl could hear before and during the strangling hug, which almost caused her to black out again.

Thankfully, a shrill, worried scream and a pair of big hands yanked the person off of her before she could be consumed by the darkness again.

With Lucy's eyes now completely open, she gasped at the scene in front of her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surrounding her bed was many more people than she had heard, including Natsu, Levy, and the doctor, there was also a small crowd of people crowded in her room and around her bed.

"W-what's this all about...?" Lucy questioned, scanning the room for familiar faces. Lucy did recognize quite a few of them from passing by in the halls, but no names came up. There was also the strange sight of a big man with long black hair and piercings all over his face holding down the pink haired weirdo.

"Luce!" Natsu had perked up at the sound of Lucy's voice, managing to free himself from the bigger man's grip and diving for another hug, which caused Lucy to lose her breath and begin hyperventilating.

Another pair of hands pulled him back, and a scary voice shouted at him. Something about his "idiocy".

Lucy's vision had begun to cut in and out during the second bone-crushing hug, but it was now returning, allowing Lucy to see all the smiling faces around her.

"I'm glad you're awake Ms. Heartfilia, you're friends were all quite worried about you." Lucy turned back to her right to see a small woman with long blonde hair, and a clipboard in her arms.

"Um...I don't mean to be rude but...where the hell am I exactly? And what the hell happened?!" Lucy questioned once more, this time a little more agitated. 

The blonde woman only smiled at Lucy, looking down at her clipboard for a split second before answering.

"My name is Dr. Mavis Vermillion, but you can just call me Mavis if you'd like, Ms. Heartfilia." Mavis said with a sweet tone.

"O-okay...next, where am I and what happened?" The blonde said with a calmer tone, looking around once more.

"Yes...about that..." Mavis said, becoming nervous and looking around the crowd of people for help in explaining.

"Luce, um...you were..." Natsu began speaking, making Lucy turn her head towards the pink-headed weirdo.

"Lucy." A sudden, demanding voice much like the one before spoke. Lucy slowly turned towards the source to be met with the eyes of a beautiful scarlet-haired girl.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but currently you are being hospitalized for serious injuries resulting from a vicious beating inflicted by Lisanna Strauss, a fellow student at Fairy Tail Academy." The red-head paused, concern spreading over her face as she looked at Lucy's now blank expression.

The red-head sighed, continuing to break the news. 

"Lucy...you've been in a slight coma for the past four days. We," the red-head gestured to the entirety of the crowd around her, " were all extremely worried about you, especially Natsu, who wouldn't leave your side for the first two days."

Lucy was completely stunned, at everything she had just learned. She looked towards Natsu, who had a slight blush playing on his cheeks and a smirk on his lips as he scratched the back of his head looking sheepish.

"T-t-t-that's a-a lot of stuff to p-process in 30 seconds..." Lucy mumbled quietly, looking away from Natsu and down at the white sheets scrunched up in her clenched fists.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
NOTE(NOT PART OF CHAPTER): ok,so I decided to add to this chapter to make it better, right? Well, I go to upload it, and the ENTIRE chapter is deleted, even more is deleted than what was originally on the chapter. So I'm pissed, but I will try to fix thia chapter in the near future. I'm just to pissed to deal with it right now. I spent a whole hour writing it too! Just...urgh! Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm not editing this chapter today.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE-SORRY

I am sooooo sorry for not updating this story for so long, but it just made me so mad(as read at the end if last chapter), and I couldn't find it in myself to continue it. So, as a replacement for this story that has done so well, I am starting a new story, another Nalu fanfiction, but completely original and not inspired by other works.

If I have extra time though, I will definitely work on this story some more, and hopefully finish it. 

Thank you all for dealing with me, and again, I am sorry! 


End file.
